1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having an improved shielding member stably mounted on a housing of the electrical connector.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional connector includes an insulate housing having a plurality of receiving passages and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. A shielding member is mounted on the housing and surrounds a substantial portion of the housing to protect the contacts from Radio Frequency or Electro-Magnetic Interference as well as protecting the surroundings from interference radiating from the connector. In some applications, for fully electrical contacting with the connector and a complementary connector, means usually provided on the shielding member is used for frictionally engaging with the complementary connector. Generally, after several mating and unmating cycles, the shielding member becomes easily broken off the housing. Therefore, sufficient and stable engagement between the shielding member and the housing is highly desired to meet frequent mating and unmating cycles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,814 discloses a shielded electrical connector. The connector comprises an insulated housing and a metallic shielding member with three locking tabs provided on its sidewall. The locking tabs bent from the tops of each sidewall of the shielding member and extend downwardly within respective recesses defined on each outer surface of the housing. These locking tabs have holes for snapping over latch bosses projecting outwardly from outer surfaces of the recesses to lock the shielding member to the housing, and thus the shielding member is restricted to move relatively to the housing. However, frequently, these latch bosses have not adequate intensity to bear the force occurred in the mating and unmating process of the connector and becomes easily broken.
Therefore, it is desired to provide a shielded electrical connector with an improved shielding member which is stably mounted on a housing, and can bear great force occurred in the mating and unmating process of the connector.